Expensive Smoke
by Prompts
Summary: The Netherlands teaching Romano how to smoke and Spain finding out about it. Human names are used but not an AU. A short snippet, going to be part of a series.


''... and now take a drag'' Romano was obviously hesitating, eyeing the smoke that appeared on the other side of the cigarette. ''C'mon, don't be a wuss.'' Tim encourage the Italian. A glare that could kill was his response. ''I'm not a wuss'' And with those words, Romano inhaled the smoke quickly. Mere moments later, he was doubled over, coughing and gasping for air. Tim chuckled and took a drag of his own cigarette. When Romano had finally overcome his coughing fit, he was as red as a tomato. Tim grinned at that sight. ''I can see why Antonio calls you his little tomato'' Romano got even redder at those words. ''Bastard, give me another one.'' The other cigarette had fallen on the ground and had gone out. The grin on the Dutchy's face disappeared. ''Have you got any idea how expensive those cigarettes are? And you are not the one paying for them'' Tim rubbed his thumb against his index and middle finger to show that cigarettes weren't cheap at all. ''Especially with Antonio stealing most of my money. So while we're at the topic, what about our deal?'' Romano glared at the tall Northern. ''I'll get you the money this evening. Now give me another cigarette, bastardo!''

''So what exactly are you doing in my study?'' Romano froze, not moving an inch while he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Antonio now stood directly behind him. After a long silence, he was the first one to break it. ''Isn't your allowance adequate?'' Romano shook his head, not releasing the coins he held in his hand from the treasury. ''Then why do you need it?'' Antonio asked, his voice still calm and steady. When Romano didn't answer, Antonio took another step forward. The Italian could hear sniffing and then Antonio's voice oncemore. ''Where is he?'' his voice had gone cold and sounded detached.

The door was flung open, slamming against the wall. Tim jumped up from his bed, almost dropping the still burning cigarette on his blankets. Within moments, Antonio had reached the Dutchy, grabbing him and pushing him up against the wall. Tim lost his grip on the cigarette that fell on the ground. ''After I took you into my house, after all I've done for you. I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've given you a house. And how do you repay me?!'' Antonio picked up the cigarette had held it just before Tim's eyes. ''I've accepted you smoking, but that certainly didn't mean that you can drag Romano with you into your bad habits!'' Tim pushed Antonio away roughly. ''Taken me in?! You practically kidnapped me from my lands for your own gain. You've fed, cloth and housed me with my own money!''

Tim was the first one to land a wild punch but Antonio didn't wait too long before the both of them were fighting. A few minutes later, the Dutchy was on the ground on his stomach, growling curses and other insults at the Spaniard. ''And that's the reason I took you into my house'' Antonio was slightly panting because of the fight. ''You're not able to defend yourself, you can't even win a simple fight. You should be grateful instead of the insolent jerk you've proven yourself to be. I only ask you to respect me and my household and this isn't the first time you've failed in that.''

Tim cringed when he felt a burning sensation on his shoulderblade that seemed to increase. ''What are you doing?!'' he snarled at the Spaniard, trying to move away from the burn. ''Since you obviously don't learn from sermons, you'll have to learn it the hard way.'' Antonio lifted the cigarette from the skin, leaving fiery red skin that would soon turn into a blister. The cigarette had been put out because of the contact with the skin of the Northern. But Antonio still didn't let Tim get up, instead he grabbed the package of cigarettes and the lighter on the nightstand and lit another one. The package was half empty but every time a cigarette's fire disapppeared, Antonio lit it again until the cigarette was gone.

When the final cigarette had gone out for the final time, Tim's back, shoulders and arms were littered with cigarette burns. His breathing had sped up, his muscles tensed. ''I trust you've learned your lesson now?'' Antonio asked, his voice was calm as usual. When Tim didn't answer immediatly, the Spaniard grabbed his blonde hair and gave it a sharp tug. ''Yes...'' Tim croacked, his voice sounding strange. Antonio let go of the Dutchy and got up, dropping the now empty package on the ground. ''Clean up this mess, take a shower and get Belle to take care of those burns.'' Tim didn't move but Antonio didn't wait for him to do so. The Dutchy got up from the ground after he had heard the door close, staring at the cigarette butts spread across the room.


End file.
